reptile_carefandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Blue-Tongue Skink
General Information * Scientific Name: ''Tiliqua scincoides intermedia and Tiliqua scincoides scincoides'' * Lifespan: 15-20 years * Length: 18-24 inches * Omnivore * Diurnal * Terrestrial Geographic Range and Habitat This particular species of Blue-Tongue Skink is native to Australia and parts of Indonesia. They are found in bushland, urban and suburban areas like gardens. Availability Australian Blue-Tongue Skinks are one of the more common Tiliqua species in the reptile-keeping hobby and are available at most reptile stores and some pet stores. Behaviour and Handling You can start handling your skink once it has started regularly feeding. When you start handling your skink it should be held close to a surface and their body should be supported because they are a terrestrial reptile and feel nervous in the air. One reason why Blue-Tongue Skinks are very popular pets is because they can become very tame and enjoy human attention. They are very curious and smart animals, so the more enrichment they receive, the better. Housing and Substrate Baby Blue Tongue Skinks can get lost in larger enclosures, so a 20-gallon long aquarium seems to be perfect for them. Adults should be housed in at least a 4ft x 2ft x 2ft enclosure. They prefer floor space over climbing space, so possible accessories for the enclosure are flat, rocks, pieces of wood on the ground, and plants. They should have a hide on the hot and warm side of the enclosure. Possible substrates for this species of Blue-Tongue is aspen shavings, recycled paper substrates, fir bark, and cypress mulch (must be kept dry). Heating and Lighting The basking area for this skink should be 90-100 degrees Fahrenheit and the cool side of the tank should be 75-82 degrees to allow it to thermoregulate. The enclosure can drop down to 70 degrees for night-time temperatures. For heat, a heat lamp or heating pad can both be used. Blue-Tongue Skinks also need a UVB light. Diet and Vitamins The two keys to the best Blue-Tongue Skink diet are variety and a well-balanced diet. They are omnivores so they eat both fruits/vegetables and meat/insects. The ratio for feeding should be 50% greens/vegetables, 40% protein, and 10% fruit. They should be fed every 2-3 days as much as they can eat in one sitting. The remaining food should be discarded, so they do not over-eat. The food for babies should be dusted with calcium and vitamin D3 every two meals. The food for adults should be dusted every three meals. Citrus, avocado, eggplant, rhubarb, and high-sodium canned meats/food should be avoided. Here is a list of some appropriate foods: Veggies/Fruit * Collard greens, turnip greens, mustard greens * Squash, peas, brussel sprouts, carrots, * Dandelions, hibiscus flowers * Mango, raspberries, figs, papaya, cantaloupe, strawberries, blueberries Protein * Canned super premium dog/cat food * Canned insect or snail products * Mealworms or superworms * Eggs * Boiled chicken, cooked ground turkey, cooked lean ground beef * Pinkies (occasionally) Water and Humidity This certain species of Blue-Tongue Skink lives in drier areas and should have a humidity of 25-40%. A large, shallow water dish should always be accessible. Sites Used * http://www.reptilesmagazine.com/Care-Sheets/Lizards/Blue-Tongue-Skink/ * http://www.gossreptiles.com/blue_tongue.htm